leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP046
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=武上純希 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=浅田裕二 |directorn=1 |director=浅田裕二 |artn=1 |art=岩根雅明 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP041-DP050 |footnotes=* }} A Maze-ing Race! (Japanese: 迷路でシャッフル！みんなでハッスル！！ Shuffle in the Maze! Everyone Hustle!!) is the 46th episode of the , and the 512th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 13, 2007 and in the United States on January 19, 2008. Blurb Dawn needs to turn in her coupon for a new Pokétch application, but she has to do it at the Pokémon Center on the far side of the forest, and time is running out! Team Rocket, wearing disguises, hands Dawn and her friends a fake map and tells them there's a shortcut through a nearby cave, but first they want to take a photo of all our heroes' Pokémon. Before Team Rocket can complete their plot, a group of Graveler and Golem stampede through the cave, splitting up our heroes and all their Pokémon! Now Dawn, Ash, and Brock are wandering through the cavern and the outdoor maze at the cavern's end. Meanwhile, Team Rocket discover why the Golem and Graveler were in a hurry: they were fleeing an irritated Onix! After some misadventures of her own, Dawn and Croagunk are reunited with Brock and several other Pokémon, including Ash's Staravia. When Brock asks Staravia to search for Ash in the maze, Team Rocket swoops down and nabs it! Fortunately, Ash is nearby and he hears Dawn and Brock calling for him. He also sees Team Rocket with his Staravia! Ash has found many of Dawn and Brock's Pokémon, so he has them try to stop Team Rocket. Pachirisu accidentally shocks its own team and Team Rocket escapes-for now! Our heroes decide to work together to break through the wall separating them and soon the whole team is back together, except for Staravia. Team Rocket come back once again, unable to resist the thought of all our heroes' Pokémon together in one place, but Ash and Pikachu are ready for them. Pikachu frees Staravia, then sends Team Rocket flying into the stratosphere. And even after all this excitement, Dawn still makes it to the Pokémon Center in time to get the Coin Toss application for her Pokétch! Plot leads and to a Pokémon Center in a hurry, in hopes of receiving a new for her Pokétch. When they arrive at the Center, however, the Nurse Joy there states that it is in fact the Pokémon Center on the other side of the woods that is giving away the application. She also states that the giveaway is ending soon, so the party heads out in a hurry for the Center on the other side of the woods. On the way they are stopped by in disguise, who tell them that they can take a shortcut through a cave, and give them a free map to navigate through a maze at the end of the cave. In exchange for the map, however, the party must take a group photo of them and all their inside the cave. While setting up the photo shoot, Team Rocket plan to swipe all of the party's Pokémon, but before they can everyone is interrupted by a group of and passing by (using ). The party is thus split up. Ash and make it out of the cave first, meeting Paul who is attempting to capture a that is flying nearby. He asks if Paul has seen the others, to which Paul coldly replies no. There he decides to go find Brock and Dawn, leaving Paul be. Team Rocket, disguised as rocks, are able to split up Ash and Pikachu by blocking paths in the maze, but are then blasted off by the that was chasing the earlier Golem and Graveler. Dawn and make it out of the cave and into the maze next. They also meet Paul and his Fearow, ask him if he has seen the others, and leave when he rudely replies no. Brock, Ash's Turtwig, and exit the cave last, and follow suit by meeting with Paul, asking him if he has seen the others, and getting a cold reply (this time it's Paul who leaves). Staravia then volunteers to search for everyone by sky. Pikachu, now alone, meets up with and . Croagunk saves Dawn from being squished by the Onix by pushing her into a crack in the maze wall which it made with . Ash, regretting being split up with Pikachu, meets up with Dawn's Piplup, , and Brock's Sudowoodo. Though Piplup and Buizel quarrel about which way to go, they soon team up and are able to force the rampaging Onix to retreat (Ash tells them to use and respectively). All the separate groups, except Ash's, finally find each other with Staravia's help. When Staravia flies back up to look for Ash's group, however, a recovered Team Rocket snatches it and temporarily escapes. Brock and Dawn finally find Ash by calling out, but are still separated by a single wall. Team Rocket then come back and trap Ash's group by crushing and placing rocks on the maze path. Ash tells Piplup and Buizel to use Bubble Beam and respectively at the , in order to free Staravia. He then tells Pachirisu and Sudowoodo to use and (copying Ash's cheering on Pachirisu) respectively, but Pachirisu's Discharge zaps Ash's group accidentally, allowing Team Rocket to escape. Everyone then decides to break a hole in the maze wall, and after a while of their Pokémon executing attacks on it, the wall is broken, but not without Team Rocket noticing them. Pikachu, however, surprises Team Rocket from atop a tall hill, then uses to break Staravia's cage and finally to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Everyone, now reunited, make it out of the maze and to the Pokémon Center, where Dawn receives the application. They then continue on their journey, using the new application to lead the way. Major events * obtains the app for her Pokétch. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * Nurse Joy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Music from Gotta Dance!!, Jirachi: Wish Maker, and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias are used as background music. * 佐藤仁美 Hitomi Satō is added to the credits as a composer of the original score. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: あまいみつ　みつけてとぶよ　ミツハニー Amai mitsu, mitsukete tobuyo, Mitsuhanī. "Sweet honey, find it and fly, ." * The episode's dub title seems to be a spin on the popular reality show . It could also possibly be a pun on the Christian hymn . * The events of this episode are referenced by Jessie in Jumping Rocket Ship!. * In this episode, uses a variation of their . Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 046 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Ein Irrgarten zum Irrewerden! es:EP515 fr:DP046 it:DP046 ja:DP編第46話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第46集